Innocence of a Rose
by Higanbana10203
Summary: 'Love, how can one say this word so easily'- Len Kagamine, a normal teenage boy that lives in a small town. When a student came to transfer to their school, a strange feeling emerges inside of him as he spends more time with her. Is it Love?... or just mere obsession. Jealousy, hate, and lust, let this twisted tale begin. RinXLen with slight KaitoXMiku.


**A/N : New story! I thought of making a slightly darker one for the fun of it. It was an idea that came to mind ****when I was watching Future Diary (Again) and I thought, hey, maybe I should do some yandere stuff, since I'm usually a kuudere or tsundere type. So _this_ came to mind. ****Hope you guys like it and I am very sorry if there are grammar or spelling problems. Also, I think the story will ****progress a tad bit _slow_, so I hope you guys don't mind that. All in all, hope you guys ****enjoy C(=v=)**

* * *

Love... how can one say this word so easily? All it takes is for one of a pair to say the words ''_I love you_'' and then the two will start to express the emotion _love _to each other. They have mutual feelings for each other... for now at least.

**DECEPTION**

Hugs, kisses, _sex_... all are just was to relieve stress and feel _pleasure_. Once you have grown old of your _lover_, you will jump to a new one as if the other barely existed. Jealousy, hate, _love. _The events will repeat until you will find the perfect _love-_ in exchange for many broken ones.

**AGONY**

For me, love is the feeling of never letting go. Embracing them in your arms as if they will vanish into thin air at any moment. Touch their skin as if it was silk. Savor their kiss as if it was a feast...

_''I love you so much, Rin''_

**OBSESSION**

* * *

''- and then Kaito started snorting and accidentally choked on his ice-cream when he laughed'', the teal haired girl said as she resumed her story. Len on the other hand was completely ignoring what she was saying. Instead, his attention centered on a bed of red roses. Taking a closer look at it, beneath the layers of crimson, a lone white rose stood. It was unknown whether or not it was done intentionally, but the sight intrigued Len.

''_Like an ugly duckling_'', he thought.

''OY~ Are you even listening?'', Miku's voice tugged Len back into reality.

''Sorry'', Len said apologetically. Miku looked at him before saying out exasperatedly, ''Geez~''. Her eyes drifted towards the bed of roses.

''Pretty aren't they? Meiko has been working very hard to make sure that they were maintaining their beauty'', she told him. ''_I wonder how many times I heard that this week_'', he thought. They pass this place everyday from and to school, so it wasn't really a new thing to him for Miku to say that.

* * *

The keeper of the roses, Meiko, is a complicated person to deal with on the other hand. She was a brunette in her early 30s. What's complicated about her is that well... how can you describe it, she can have many _mood swings. _One of her mood swings she had caused people to be very cautious of her.

It happened on Halloween to be exact. A group of delinquents decided to pull a prank on her. A very _idiotic _and _stupid_ prank. Of course, the other adults nearby didn't really mind the delinquents since it happens almost every Halloween and the place they do it varies. Meiko was also quite an enjoyable person to hang out with back them, so her getting mad isn't that common. They only start to mind it when the delinquents decide to mess up _their_ house. Well, back to the story. The group decided to prank her. They tore up her bed of crimson roses.

**Crushed them. Ripped them. Plucked off the petals. Smashed them to nothingness.**

They covered them with toilet paper and eggshells afterwards. Lucky for them, Meiko came home just in time and spotted the hoodlums. She was _furious_. She yelled at them and even managed to punch one of them in the eye. Next thing you know they were sent running to their parents afterwards, leaving scattered petals behind.

It was a very popular gossip in the neighborhood. The parents made sure that their children kept their distance from the small bungalow, even going to the point that it was as if Meiko's house wasn't even there at all. Even the flower shop that she ran was abandoned after the incident. Surprisingly, her roses were recovered in no time, but how she did it was quite hard to figure out.

Meiko didn't come out of her house in the day, so people suspect that she does it at late at night when everyone was deep in slumber. At one point, one of the neighbors said that they saw her water the plants at 3 in the morning. Talking about this out loud would be the smartest thing to do if you don't want the conversation to abruptly stop.

* * *

Len and Miku continued walking until they saw a speck of blue in the distance. It was rushing towards them quickly with a grumble on the ground mimicking the feeling of a stampede of elephants.

''HELP ME~!'', a male voice cried out. ''Isn't that-'', Miku squinted her eyes for a closer look. ''Yup'', Len said in agreement, as he already expected what she was going to say.

Now a couple meters away, the view became clearer. A man with a long scarf was the one that was running towards them. He had eyes and hair that match the cobalt blue of his scarf. A trail of wet tears followed him dramatically while he held a little stick, supposedly one from a popsicle.

''LEN~'', the man cried out. He stretched out his arm in an embrace before colliding with the hard surface of the pavement.

''What the hell are you doing, idiot?'', Miku said as she placed her hand on her hip. Kaito laid on the ground with a low moan erupting from him. Finally, he rolled over so the sunlight can hit his face, revealing a big red scrape on his forehead and nose. ''T- There was a bee following me- and it was scary'', he whimpered. Miku shook her head and offered a hand to the pitiful Kaito on the ground, which he gladly excepted.

''If you don't bother the bee it won't bother you, you know'', Len told Kaito as he patted the dust from Kaito's back. ''But not all bees are like that, Len'', Kaito said to him. Len smacked his back, causing a yelp from Kaito, ''If you keep thinking that way then of course it'll sting you''.

''I-I fail to see your logic'', Miku sighed and tugged the end of Kaito's scarf, ''Who cares about that? A bee is just a bee and when you get stung you get sting, now hurry up will you! We'll be late from school'', she told them while a choking Kaito followed her.

Len followed shortly and looked at the bed of roses one last time. The colorless rose was still there, but the glow it emitted was stronger than before. ''_Odd. . .''_, he thought.

* * *

The scent of sweat, perfume, and aged paper filled the halls. Athletes who didn't bother putting on deodorant corner a skinny boy at the right corner of Len's eyes. They laugh at the boy mockingly and seemed to be forcing something out of the boy. Of course, none of it concerned him. He would not participate in of such a frivolous thing.

At the other side, multiple groups of _sluts_ and _whores_ were gossiping to each other like always. They showed each other magazines and shared make-ups. And, like the athletes, they also picked on the weak. Grabbing and pulling her hair, hissing lies at the girl's face.

**Disgusting**

''_Exactly_'', Len thought. Low-lives like them don't deserve to do such a thing. The people they pick on probably have more knowledge them them. If you look carefully, It's like a group of cavemen cornering a saber. If you take away the numbers and only leave one person by itself... what's left? A helpless kitten  
But it's quite unfair of him to say this. He doesn't have any right- _since none of it concerns him._

''Kaito, can you tell your younger brother to stop picking on Oliver?'', Miku complained to Kaito with worry on her eyes as she caught sight of the athletes.

''That's... not possible'', Kaito murmured. Miku eyed him, which caused the blue-haired man to wince. ''And why not?'', she asked angrily.

''Because, Akaito has his little _groupy_ with him'', with that Miku smacked the back of his head suddenly. ''OW! What the heck was that for?!", Kaito demanded whilst he rubbed the back of his head with tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

''You already know what it is! You are his _brother. _His _older brother_. At least have some responsibility of what he's doing'', Miku told him. Kaito looked down disappointedly and chewed on the stick he held, causing Miku to huff out angrily at him before he could answer her. He doesn't like being yelled at, or being scolded.

''We don't even live together. As if I could even live with him anyway'', his cheeks started to turn a slight pink. ''I also hear weird _noises_ from his room-''. Miku's cheeks also turned slightly red while Len stayed with his poker face. ''- and sometimes an underwear would manage to get in our laundry covered in gooey white stu-''._  
_

''THAT'S EN-ENOUGH INFORMATION K-KAITO!'', Miku stuttered out with her face completely red, reaching the tips of her ears. Len whistled out and said to him in the most monotone voice he could manage, ''Good thing you aren't like him. Stay innocent and pure forever''. Kaito nodded his head in reply, having a reminiscent of a dog in Len's mind.

''God damn- gah, I just wanted to, you know, help that poor guy in some way...'', Miku whispered, going fainter and fainter as her eyes gazed at Oliver, who was now being pushed and harassed mercilessly. Len noticed that after a couple of seconds passed, the conversation was over without a proper ending. Finally he said out after thinking the pair's reaction. ''You shouldn't poke your nose around places you aren't needed''. Miku turned to him in fury before Kaito interjected, ''L-Len's right Miku. If you go in their business, who knows what'll happen to you''. His weary voice calmed her down, relaxing her shoulders and look at the ground with hazy eyes.

The trio finally reached the their classroom and sat accordingly to their seats; Len was at the back near the window, Miku was in the center of the middle, and Kaito was at the front to the left.

Len was glad that he was at the back, since he wasn't the type that wanted attention and such. Coincidentally, the teacher mostly calls on him since he was one of the people in the class that answers the questions right. The other was Hatsune Mikuo, Miku's cousin, who's one that he doesn't particularly like. He sits next to Kaito, so you can kinda think of the two as best friends. Of course he wasn't here, since he's the type that spends his time goofing around before class starts.

Resting his chin on his palm, Len looked outside the window. The mix of blue and orange that painted the sky mesmerizes him; it's like you're looking at a painting. Clusters of white decorated the top part of his field of vision. The lazy clouds that only drift in the sky with no care in the world... whatsoever. It makes him envious of the ease the clouds have with their life, if they even have any. Having a life like that won't be too bad.

He sighed out and looked at the bottom part. Houses that spread out in the unlimited space, trees that grow as they please, and streets that snake around the corners like a spider web. It's a nice view. It's the complete opposite of the sky, which centers on simplicity.

'' Get to your seats everyone'', the teacher's voice echoed in his mind. He scanned the class and saw that even Mikuo was there. ''_I wonder how long I spend looking..._'', Len thought. A slight crease filed the middle of his eyebrows when he notices that time goes by fast when you are occupied. ''_I should be careful with that_''.

''Today we have a new student joining in our class and I expect all of you to be kind to her'', the teacher said. Sudden murmurs filled the classroom after the teachers unexpected news. Len knew that his teacher is _very_ laid-back, so of _course _she couldn't tell it to the class sooner.

She made a beckon with her hand and a slender petite girl entered. She bore golden-blonde hair that reaches her hips with a white bow on her head. Her mahogany knee-long skirt sways silently behind her in contrast to the soft _thud_ of her footsteps. Her small smile enhances the cerulean blue of her eyes, which was lightly lashed with strands of yellow.

The whole class was silent as they marveled at her looks, even Len. She smiled brightly before the class and bowed her head deeply. The teacher gave her a piece of chalk to write her name on the board. Letters spread out evenly on the board fairly large so it can be read.

''Nice to meet you, my name is Uta Rin''

=~**_TO BE CONTINUED_**~=

* * *

**A/U : I hope you guys like it and again there may be some (a lot) of grammar problems and I hope you all stay in tuned.  
I only have one thing to tell you guys; Everything begins with Rin  
That's sure to keep you guys hanging (Not really) C( ^ v ^ )/ BYE**


End file.
